Brothers
by WolfWarrior1
Summary: What if Mufasa had gone to check on Taka after the young prince had been forever scarred by Boma the Cape Buffalo? How could one small conversation forever change life in the Pridelands?


The moon shined high in the sky, far away from the earth and far from the troubles that plagued a certain young lion on that night. The young lion, known as Taka, glared down at his reflection in pool he sat beside. Taka was small for his age, lanky and weak. He had an orange-brown pelt, a black tuft of hair grew out of his head, elbows, and chest. His gleaming green eyes stared down at himself with a disgusted look, an ugly, fresh cut ran over his left eye, it had stopped bleeding a few hours ago but it still stung, physically and emotionally.

Early in the day the young Taka, had nearly been killed by Boma, a water hoarding Cape Buffalo with a bad temper. He had tried to embarrass his brother by telling him to stand up to the bully, but it had backfired and gave him a scar which would be with him for the rest of his life.

Taka snarled angrily, batting at the image of himself, creating ripples in the water.

"Taka?" He heard the voice come from behind him. His lip curled back automatically. "Brother?"

"What?" Taka snapped, baring his teeth slightly. He heard the grass crunch slightly as his brother sat down next to him.

"You weren't in the den," Mufasa tilted his head a bit. "I was worried." Taka snorted, and turned to look at his older brother. Where Taka was small for his age, Mufasa was larger than life, even though he was much older, he was huge, with muscle to match, and deep red eyes looked at at his brother with concern. His red tuft of hair had begun to grow out even more, wrapping around his head, behind his ears, down his back and chest. In short Mufasa looked like the perfect prince, and would some day be the perfect king.

Taka let out a cruel chuckle, "I doubt that." Mufasa frowned, moving closer to his younger brother.

"Taka." He started, nudging the smaller lion. "I do care." Taka jerked away, growling a little.

"Go away," His scowl deepened. "No one cares, no one," He looked the crown prince with malice in his eyes. "All they care about is the perfect Prince Mufasa." Mufasa sighed as his brother turned away from him. With a look of determination in his blood colored eyes. With a grunt his lifted his front legs into the air and wrapped them around the smaller form tightly, embracing his brother.

"Oof!" Taka felt himself being crushed by his brother's hug, he growled, struggling against the future king. "What are you doing you great pest!?" He writhed, trying to wiggle out of his brother's grasp. "Let go of me!"

"No!" Mufasa stated defiantly. "Not until you realize how much I care about you, how much I love you. You're my little brother, nothing will ever stop me from loving you." Taka's eyes widened as he heard his brother's words. He stopped struggling, letting himself hang limply from his brother's arms. After a few more seconds, Mufasa released his hold on the smaller lion.

They sat silence for a few moments before Taka spoke up, "Really?" He glanced up at his brother. Mufasa smiled.

"Really. Taka, you are my younger brother, it doesn't matter if you are second born, you are a prince too, no matter what father says." Mufasa's smile grew wider as a small shy smile made it's way to his brother's lips. Mufasa though for a moment, before he stood up straight, regarding his brother a brother with a dignified look. "In fact who says you aren't crown prince." Taka's eyes widened as his brother continued on. "Indeed, I Mufasa, future king of the pride lands, hereby declare that you Prince Taka, shall now be crown prince of pride lands, and when it is time you shall rule beside me as king as well." Taka stared at his brother with wide eyes, his jaw dropped.

"R-really?" Taka mumbled once more. "You'd be willing to share the throne with me?" Mufasa nodded, he wrapped one of his fore legs around the little lion's shoulders.

"Just think, the Brave Mufasa and the Wise Taka ruling together side by side, brothers in arms, the two kings of the pride lands." Mufasa said. "Future generations will tell stories of our greatness, following our example." Taka's smile widened at the thought, brother kings, standing next to his brother on the throne, with beautiful mates by their sides. But then a thought occurred to him, making the smile turn to a frown.

"But what about father?" He questioned, looking to his brother. "He'll never train me, and he'll kill me if I set a paw on the throne." Mufasa's smile dropped slightly as he thought about it, but then it picked back up again.

"I'll teach you everything I know." Mufasa nodded. "As for father, if he even threatens you I'll take care of it. And maybe pretty soon, so could you." He poked his brother with his paw. "We're gonna do some training, you need to bulk up." Taka rolled his eyes and swatted the paw away. Mufasa chuckled and backed away from his brother. "Well since we're out here let me give you your first lesson." He turned his head up towards the sky. "Look at the stars brother..."

* * *

Review, please


End file.
